Una noche
by yami-anna
Summary: Una noche y su artificio... Historia corta.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Con el tiempo las cosas acabarían por apagarse, morirían… Eso le había dicho Takeru, una noche, mientras bebían vino tinto en casa de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hikari y Takeru eranspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanamigos de toda la vida. Sus hermanos mayores se habían conocido en el instituto y ellos, a su vez, se conocieron y desarrollaron una fuerte amistad que, con los años, los hizo muy íntimos y muy queridos. Desde lo más básico a lo más denso había fluido en su amistad. Los desengaños de ella, las estupideces de él…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Novias, novios… Enredos, cuernos y sus hermanos… Curiosamente, ellos dos jamás tuvieron algo pero, siempre fue palpable que fluían demasiado bien, que se entendían. Él siempre estuvo para protegerla, ella siempre lo escuchaba y lo ayudaba. Sus hermanos solían ponerle pega al asunto diciendo que, algún día, acabarían juntos… De eso hace tanto… Alguna vez se lo plantearon… Siempre supieron que el cariño que se tenían no era solo de amigos y, además, había una fuerte tensión sexual entre ambos… Muchas veces se habían dejado llevar y habían terminado en besos pero, por algún motivo, jamás se habían acostado. De eso, de la adolescencia, el instituto, la universidad… Ahora, ella era una fotógrafa que iba en ascenso y el escribía. Ella vivía con un hombre joven, químico o algo así, que trabajaba en laboratorio y él era un soltero cotizado. A ella su relación se le antojaba aburrida y él ya no sentía la necesidad de meter, cada noche, a una mujer a su cama; sin embargo, se reunían cada semana, bebían vino y charlaban hasta tarde, luego, él la llevaba a casa y volvía solo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Muchas veces sintió la necesidad de no dejar que se fuera, muchas veces, ella se quedó, durmieron juntos, desayunaron juntos y cada quien a lo suyo… Takeru lo pensaba a menudo… Jamás se lo había dicho a ella pero, nunca dejó de sentir que algo lo arrastraba a ella, nunca dejó de mirarla, de querer tenerla cerca, nunca quiso alejarse de ella y tuvo problemas con varias parejas porque no veían con buenos ojos su amistad. Poco le importó, cortó con cada mujer que le exigía dejar a su amiga. Su amiga era suya y nadie tenía derecho a exigir o pedir, ni siquiera amablemente, que la dejara. Si algo tenía claro, en su vida, era que Hikari era inamovible y punto. Quizá, por ello mismo, ya no tenía pareja, ni la buscaba, pero, ansiaba las noches de vino y charla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hikari, por su parte, había iniciado su vida en común con Satoru, un químico que conoció en un coctel que ofrecía una empresa para la que trabajo como fotógrafa por temas de marketing. El hombre la había invitado a tomar un café de inmediato e iniciaron una tormentosa relación unas semanas después. Se fueron a vivir juntos y continuaron sus vidas… Ella sentía que las cosas se habían ido apagando y que, la relación, moría lentamente en el aburrimiento de la rutina. A veces, lo veía llegar a casa, cansado, a tirarse en el sofá hasta dormir y no cruzaban apenas palabra. Hikari había decidido continuar a pesar de que su hermano y amigas, y todo el mundo a su alrededor, le aconsejaban dar por terminada la cosa… Ella se empecinaba en intentarlo hasta el final. Jamás le dijo a cualquiera de ellos que, si dejaba a Satoru, sentiría que no fue capaz de luchar por quien quería y no estaba dispuesta a sentir eso dos veces en la vida… Ni siquiera Takeru lo supo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Pero, incluso él, que no solía cuestionar sus decisiones, le había dicho que, con el tiempo, las cosas se apagarían y hasta Satoru entendería que era hora de marcharse, si es que no lo sabía ya. Takeru no había querido ir más allá de algunos saludos con el otro, no era de su total agrado. Satoru tampoco había querido hacer migas con el amigo de su pareja, sencillamente, para él, era mejor mantener una distancia, aunque había llegado a hacerle algunas escenas de celos las noches en que ella llegaba tarde por estar en casa de él… "Qué tiene que hacer una mujer comprometida en casa de un hombre que no es su pareja hasta tan tarde!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hikari solía responderle con sequedad: "Es mi amigo y punto." Nunca le dio más explicaciones y Satoru siempre creyó que eso contribuía al deterioro de la relación. Había dejado de confiar en ella, había empezado a sentir que ese chico, ese tal Takeru, era una tapadera de su mujer para encontrarse con otros, tal vez, incluso, ese chico fuera el otro, quizá no, pero el gusanillo de la duda había hecho nido en su corazón y era algo que jamás podría perdonarle a Hikari. Él sabía que ya no la amaba pero, la necesitaba tanto para sentirse seguro… No pensaba dejarla a menos de que algo muy grave lo obligara a ello./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Con el tiempo, la cuestión se había convertido en un tema tabú, ni Satoru preguntaba, ni Hikari contaba algo; ambos sabían a dónde iba ella…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Takeru: Hikari… En serio, hasta dónde piensas llegar con esto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La había dicho él la noche más reciente. Ella sabía que se refería a la dichosa situación con su pareja y había preferido no contestar. Satoru se había vuelto desconfiado, algo celoso y posesivo… Lo había descubierto mirando su teléfono. Lo cierto, era que no tenía algo que ocultarle y, aunque lo había intentado, no encontraba cómo sacar el tema sobre su relación; ya no se tocaban, a veces, él dormía en el sofá o no llegaba y, en general, preferían salir cada uno por su lado. Hace mucho que no compartían alguna cosa en pareja, pero ninguno parecía tener el valor de darle punto final a todo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Aquella noche, Hikari llegó al apartamento de Takeru bastante afectada… Golpeó la puerta con urgencia y cuando él abrió, se lanzó encima… Estaba sin maquillar, vestida con cualquier cosa, despeinada y había llorado. Entró con ella abrazada a él y cerró la puerta. Caminaron hasta el sofá y él la dejó estar por un rato./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cuando se calmó, Takeru le ofreció un vaso con agua y esperó. Siempre supo que presionarla no era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas. Hikari necesitaba calmarse y luego, ella solita, soltaría toda la sopa. Pasó un rato largo… La noche de vino y charla había comenzado muy raro, sin embargo, Takeru fue a la cocina, sirvió las dos copas y se sentó al lado de Hikari, callado, paciente. Ella bebió con premura, cerró los ojos y dijo:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hikari: Satoru… -Se detuvo y tragó saliva- …Satoru… se fue con alguien más. Con un chico. Hoy, cuando llegué, los escuché en la habitación y luego él vino a hablar conmigo y me explicó, pero peleamos… Creo que se salió un poco de control y salí corriendo de allí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Respiró y fue calmándose del todo, mientras él la observaba con paciencia, bebía un poco de su copa y esperaba a que ella dijera todo lo que quería decir. Siempre había sido así, él había aprendido a escucharla, a dejarla hablar y también a dejarla callar. No emitía opiniones y dejaba que las cosas salieran de ella para poder comprender a fondo cómo era que se sentía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hikari le contó a fondo los detalles de la discusión y él entendió que, cuando enfrentaron lo que pasaba, ella se había sentido acorralada, pero también un poco liberada; pese a ello, le había sentado realmente mal que él fuera infiel. Ambos sabían que los detalles no importaban, ella no esperaba que Satoru cayera y prefirió huir a sabiendas de que él se iría luego de recoger sus cosas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Takeru: Entonces… Tenemos toda la noche, esta vez… Quizás, incluso, debieras quedarte y darle tiempo. Hikari, volver allá, esta noche, no te hará bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hikari se limitó a mirarlo y supo que, aunque él no le estaba proponiendo algo fuera de lo normal, esta no sería una noche de vinos normal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Conversaron por una hora más y decidieron dormir. Él le ofreció la habitación de huéspedes y ella acepto. Tomó una ducha caliente, larga y se puso una pijama de él que la mantendría calientita./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hikari se despidió de Takeru y se fue a dormir, pero no era fácil solo acostarse. Se quedó allí, a oscuras, escuchando. Él se movía por la casa. De un momento a otro, todo se quedó en silencio. Debían ser cerca de las 10 de la noche, bastante pronto para dormir, no estaba cansada y deseaba, profundamente, que su amigo la abrazara. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, por unos minutos se quedó en posición fetal, hacía frío y su cuerpo tiritaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo, calientes. Sintió otro cuerpo pegarse al suyo y se relajó. Sin abrir los ojos, empezó a relajar la postura y estiró las piernas. Podía sentir su aliento cerca del oído derecho y sus manos en su vientre, respetuosas y cariñosas. Siempre había amado la forma en la que él la abrazaba. Siempre había sentido que cada persona la abrazaba y había posesión en ello, su hermano, sus padres, las parejas que había tenido… Todos la abrazaban y aunque le dijeran que querían protegerla, ella sentía que querían apresarla, pero él, él siempre la había abrazado con el amor de quien sabe que lo único que puede hacer es ofrecer ese cariño. Sus abrazos solían darle calor y paz y aunque jamás lo admitiera en público, no habría podido renunciar a ello./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Takeru: No podía dormir bien sin ti y vine a abrazarte, pero no te las vuelta o no podré dormir. – Le susurró al oído- No te des la vuelta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hikari lo pensó. Sentir su voz tan cerca la arrastraba y quería besarlo. Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y lo miró. Puso sus manos en el pecho de él, descubierto, sin tela que lo cubriera. Había jugado baloncesto por muchos años y jamás había logrado dejar de ser un deportista y eso se notaba en su cuerpo, que no era musculoso, pero estaba definido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Fue ella quien lo besó, no fue corto, fue intenso, fue desesperado, fue muy poderoso y él correspondió con pasión, apretándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su cuerpo frío y pequeño. El beso no llegó a terminarse. Se desnudaron sin darse cuenta y se entregaron con los años acumulados, con la vida que querían, con el deseo que, sin saber, se había vuelto una constante en sus pechos. La piel ardía pidiendo aquello que no se habían atrevido a entregarse mutuamente, quizás, a sabiendas de que no habría un retroceso luego de ello, de que, al salir de la cama, todo el universo había cambiado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Las manos de él vagaron lentamente por el anhelado cuerpo. Sentía su piel fría, tersa, suave… Había dejado de llevar chicas a casa el día que supo que si no era ella, ya no querría que alguien lo tocara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Las manos de ella buscaron el calor del cuerpo masculino y ella se pegó fuertemente contra él, quería sentirlo dentro, quería hacerse una con él. Lentamente lo empujo y se fue acomodando encima de él. Takerú la abrazó contra si y el calor invadió la piel provocando sudor en ambos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sin saber muy bien cómo, la penetró. Suavemente, despacio, acomodándose al espacio de ella y entrando con profundidad. Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él y se sentó por unos minutos, con él dentro; suavemente, empezó a balancearse y le indicó, de esta forma, el ritmo que quería seguir… Volvió a besarlo, no quería desprenderse de esos labios y el chico tomó ritmo, un poco más rápido. Profundamente unidos, exaltados, movían sus cuerpos a un ritmo frenético./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Hikari – Nunca, ningún hombre, me hará sentir así – le dijo ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ello motivó a Takeru, que envistió con potencia y ganas. Nadie lograría, jamás, que ella sintiera lo que sea que él le hacía sentir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ambos terminaron, milagrosamente, al tiempo y ella se derrumbó encima de él, sudada, acalorada, pero enérgica./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"No había necesidad de hablar, de decir de pensar…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
